


Soulmate - Chwe Hansol

by meraki_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraki_17/pseuds/meraki_17
Summary: "i found my soulmate, she didn't"in which chwe hansol thought that min suji's 'the one'





	Soulmate - Chwe Hansol

"i found my soulmate, she didn't"

in which chwe hansol thought that min suji's 'the one'

**Author's Note:**

> updates might be slow because of my studies~


End file.
